Steps
by niki230
Summary: "Vamos al siguiente paso, porque nunca estuvimos ahí. Vamos al siguiente paso, porque mi corazón no puede soportarlo más." No lo sabían, pero ese simple roce que apenas entraba a la categoría de beso había sido el detonante de algo mucho más fuerte, confuso, extraño; pero, sobre todo, hermoso. Algo que no sabían que necesitaban hasta que finalmente lo probaron. Toothcup!


**Steps**

 _Vamos al siguiente paso,_

 _Porque nunca estuvimos ahí antes._

 _Vamos al siguiente paso,_

 _Porque mi corazón no puede soportarlo más._

 **Next Step -Logan Henderson ft Kendall Schmidt**

 **Paso 1: Éramos dos amigos teniendo diversión**

Todo pasó ese día, mientras estaban en una de sus prácticas diarias de vuelo para que Toothless pudiera volver a surcar los cielos como antes. Había sido difícil lograr tener un tiempo a solas debido a los entrenamientos de Hiccup junto a los demás para aprender a cazar dragones y, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, tenían las hormonas más alborotadas de lo normal.

Habían decidido descansar unos minutos luego de varias acrobacias y trucos nuevos. Después de todo ya era de noche y habían tenido un día muy ajetreado. Al menos Hiccup, quien había pasado en vela la noche anterior para mejorar la prótesis de Toothless y eso le había cobrado factura en el entrenamiento de ese día.

Quizá era por estar, finalmente, en la compañía del otro.

Quizá era porque ya no podían ocultar lo mucho que habían cautivado el corazón del contrario y la creciente tensión entre ambos.

Quizá era por la emoción del momento, el estar solos, juntos, frente a un hermoso cielo estrellado y completamente abrazados.

Había muchos motivos para lo que hicieron, pero poco importaron en el momento en que labios y trompa se encontraron, provocando un escalofrío en el chico y un leve ronroneo en el dragón.

No lo sabían, pero ese simple roce que apenas entraba a la categoría de beso había sido el detonante de algo mucho más fuerte, confuso, extraño; pero, sobre todo, hermoso.

No lo sabían, pero ese simple roce había sido el inicio de algo mucho, mucho más grande de lo que podrían imaginar. Y que ni siquiera sabían que necesitaban hasta que lo probaron por primera vez y ya no pudieron dejarlo.

* * *

 **Paso 2: No puedo alejar mi mente de ti**

Después del beso, Hiccup simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar en la sensación extraña producida por escamas contra piel. Tampoco pudo dejar de obsesionarse aún más por aprender como volar y ser uno en el cielo con Toothless. Sabía el montón de problemas que una relación con u dragón significarían para él y el Furia Nocturna. Pero, debía admitir que poco le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo por parte de su pueblo, al punto que las nuevas atenciones (si bien eran algo reconfortantes) le resultaban incomodas. ¿Qué más daba un poco más de aversión hacia su persona?

No podía decirse que Toothless estuviera en mejor condición. Siempre alerta, siempre en espera de su jinete las eternas horas en las que él no podía acompañarle. Ya había aceptado que se sentía atraído por el joven vikingo, cosa que no le supuso un gran problema ya que las nimiedades como la diferencia de especie no eran importantes para los dragones.

Sabía que quería a la cría de humano para sí y eso era todo lo que le interesaba. No le importaba si tenía que entregar la vida por ello, pero se aseguraría de que su pequeño jinete no volviera a sufrir. No importaba si el causante de ello era amigo o enemigo, humano o dragón, si atentaba contra la única persona que le había cautivado, moriría.

* * *

 **Paso 3: Es cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí.**

Esa tarde Hiccup había llegado más inquieto de lo habitual, cosa que lo hizo sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué había causado tanta agitación en su jinete/pareja?

—Bien, Toothless. ¡Nos vamos!— La voz del castaño resonó por todo el pequeño valle. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando otra cría de humano, esta vez femenina, apareció.

Decidió quedarse escondido un poco más, observando la escena. Claro, hasta que _esa_ se atrevió a golpear a su jinete, por lo que no dudó en salir y devolverle el favor. Sólo que mucho, mucho peor.

—¡Espera! ¡Astrid, lo asustaste!— Se quejó Hiccup, interponiéndose entre el dragón y la chica. No quería ver como su compañero dañaba a la chica (Porque admitámoslo, no importa que tan fuerte sea la chica, está claro que no tendría oportunidad contra una magnifica bestia como Toothless).

Admitía que le seguía importando la chica, a pesar de haber superado su tonto enamoramiento por ella. Además, no quería ser el causante indirecto de un femicidio.

Toothless, por su parte, estaba rozando lo iracundo. ¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a esa humana de él? ¡Y él no estaba asustado! ¡Él sólo quería ir ahí y hacer a esa rubia pagar por haberse atrevido a tocar a _su_ Hiccup!

Pero, no. En vez de eso tuvo que cargar con el peso extra de esa tal Astrid. Al menos, pudo asustarla lo suficiente para que se disculpara con su castaño. Hmpf.

Hiccup, por su lado, estaba algo incomodo con la cercanía de la chica. Sentía que iba a asfixiarle si le agarraba más fuerte de la cintura.

Lo demás fue historia, encontraron el nido de los dragones, vieron lo que la Reina les hacía si no llevaban alimento, Astrid le recordó que al otro día debía matar a un dragón frente a todos y decidieron volver al bosque.

Le había costado lograr que la chica accediera a no delatarlo ni anunciar que habían conocido el nido de los dragones. Incluso tuvo que dejarse golpear y besar por la chica, lo que significaría aguantar el mal humor de Toothless después.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Tú eres mío, MIO. Y yo soy tuyo. Esa humana no puede simplemente venir y besarte._ Toothless comenzó a quejarse , moviéndose en círculos como fiera enjaulada una vez que la rubia se fue. Claro que Hiccup sólo podía escuchar una serie de gruñidos y gorgoreos.

Hicieron falta varios mimos, que Hiccup lo rodeara con sus brazos y le dijera algunas palabras bonitas al oído, para calmarle. Toothless bufó una última vez y rodeo al chico con sus alas y los hizo quedar recostados sobre el césped.

Hiccup, por su parte, sólo siguió con su abrazó y cerró los ojos. Ya después se preocuparía por la prueba final de su entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Paso 4: No fuimos sólo amigos nunca más**

Esa noche, ninguno supo cómo pasó.

Quizá fue el miedo de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Quizá fueron los celos de Toothless causados por la rubia y la actitud juguetona de Hiccup.

Quizá fue lo mágico de la escena, muy similar a la de su primer beso, pero estando en el valle donde se conocieron la primera vez.

Había muchos motivos para lo que sucedió a continuación, pero a ninguno le importó. Lo único que les interesaba en ese momento era devolver con la misma intensidad las caricias y besos del otro.

Lo único que le importaba a Hiccup en ese momento era darle caricias a su pareja que le hicieran sentirse bien y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía al sentir las garras del Furia Nocturna sobre su ropa. Quería entregarse completamente al único ser que le apreció por lo que era. Quería hacer que Toothless supiera cuánto le amaba con acciones. Y lo quería ahora.

Lo único que le importaba a Toothless en ese momento era devolver las atenciones de su jinete y deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa del chico. Quería poseer al castaño en todo el sentido de la palabra. Quería mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él y cuánto le quería. Y lo quería ya.

Y así, dos almas iguales en cuerpos distintos se entregaron completamente a la otra bajo la luz de las estrellas. Como aquella noche cuando se dieron su primer beso y cambiaron sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 **Paso 5: Es cuando dejas esas lágrimas en tus ojos**

Hiccup no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sintió al ver a su pareja entrando en la arena de dragones. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí sin volar? Pero, sobre todo ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba ahora cuando la noche anterior había sido la más hermosa de su vida?

Hiccup simplemente no tenía manera de expresar las ganas que tenía por alejarlos a todos de Toothless. Y cuando lograron someterlo, y este le devolvió la mirada con las mismas emociones desgarradoras que las suyas, deseó morirse. Miró como apartaban a su dragón de él, prometiéndose a sí mismo que haría lo posible por salvarle.

Toothless, por su parte, sólo quería que ese montón de bestias le dejaran en paz y evitar que las lágrimas siguieran su camino por los ojos del castaño. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba sufriendo? Gruñó, cuando finalmente fue apresado por todos esos seres y separado de su jinete. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que buscaría la manera de regresar a él.

Luego, al regresar a su hogar, intentó convencer a su padre de dejar a Toothless. De que este no era peligroso y que sólo quería protegerle. ¿Por qué no le daban la oportunidad?

Podían torturarlo, matarlo, condenarlo… Podían hacer lo que quisieran con él. Poco le interesaba. Pero, lo único que pedía era que dejaran a Toothless fuera de todo eso. El dragón era inocente.

—Tú no eres mi hijo.— Eso fue lo último que le dijo su padre antes de irse. Sorprendentemente, no le dio tanto como esperaba. Tal vez en otras circunstancias ese simple comentario y muestra de rechazo total por parte de su progenitor le habría destruido. Pero no en ese momento. En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que su padre se iría lejos y utilizaría al amor de su vida para ir en un viaje hacia su muerte.

Hiccup ahogó las lagrimas en sus ojos al ver desde su sitio cómo los adultos se preparaban para zarpar hacia la Isla Dragón y trataban a Toothless como una mera brújula inanimada. La simple visión le causó una mezcla de dolor e impotencia. Incluso coraje.

Estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, cuando Astrid llegó a su lado y le dio la idea de su vida. Si había podido domar a un Furia Nocturna, acariciado a un Terror Terrible y casi tocar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa ¿Por qué no podría domar a los dragones que aún permanecían en la arena?

Miró a los demás junto a él. ¡Incluso Snotlout estaba dispuesto a ayudarle! Sonrió. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Toothless. Y, tal vez, había conseguido finalmente alguien a quien llamar "amigo" además de Toothless.

—Tengo una idea.— Anunció, corriendo hacia la arena de dragones y siendo seguido por sus compañeros. "Sólo espera, Tooth. Iré por ti" pensó.

Por su parte, Toothless sólo le devolvió la mirada de odio al vikingo pelirrojo y fortachón frente a él. El vikingo que respondía al nombre de Stoick le dijo algunas cosas que poco le importaban. Él estaba muy ocupado pensando en que le había fallado a su cría de humano. A su Hiccup.

* * *

 **Paso 6: No sé ni siquiera lo que hice**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba montando a su dragón de nuevo, pero esta vez huyendo de un dragón de tamaño colosal, con demasiados ojos y que estaba más que dispuesto a comérselos.

Después, todo fue historia. Hiccup tuvo un plan que requería alejarse lo más posible de la isla, la prótesis de Toothless se empezó a quemar y, a pesar de todo, lograron hacer que la inmensa criatura comenzara a quemarse por dentro. Pero ya que era Hiccup la celebración no pudo durar más de unos segundos ya que tanto él como el dragón comenzaron a caer hacia el vacío.

Entonces todo se volvió negro para el castaño.

Toothless miró con desesperación como su jinete caía, cada vez más lejos de él, moviendo sus alas para impulsarse y poder proteger al frágil ser que amaba con su cuerpo. No importaba si él no sobrevivía. Su única preocupación era mantener a ese obstinado castaño con vida. Ya después sería él quien le daría la reprimenda de su vida por casi matarlo del susto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco.

Stoick miró la escena con arrepentimiento. Todo eso había pasado por su culpa. Todo eso había pasado por su sed de sangre. Y por no escuchar a su hijo. Su hijo, al que las últimas palabras que le dirigió fueron con desprecio. Su hijo, al que había rechazado antes de partir. Su hijo, el que se había sacrificado por su aldea. No, por su aldea no. Se había sacrificado por la necrosa criatura que ahora yacía inconsciente enfrente suyo.

—Perdóname, hijo.— Murmuró, con el dolor que sólo el arrepentimiento mezclado con la impotencia podía causar.

Toothless abrió uno de sus ojos, satisfecho consigo mismo al escuchar las palabras expresadas con sinceridad del mayor. Ese vikingo sobredesarrollado podría ser su suegro y lo que quisiera, pero eso no significaba que le iba a dejar pasar el haber hecho llorar a su Hiccup. Debía sufrir aunque fuera sólo un poco. Ronroneó, abriendo sus alas y dejando ver al chico dormido junto a él cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente castigo para el mayor.

—Gracias, has salvado a mi hijo.— soltó un gorgoreo en respuesta, aunque no necesitaba el agradecimiento de alguien que no supo apreciar lo que tenía hasta que creyó perderlo. Sí, era rencoroso y ese humano necesitaría esforzarse más si quería su perdón.

—Bueno, mayor parte de él.— Fue lo que escuchó decir al vikingo rubio con pata de palo y un garfio en la mano. Sin embargo, no entendía lo que le dijo. ¿La mayor parte?

Después de eso comprendió el significado de la palabra karma.

* * *

 **Paso 7: Pasó cuando salí por la puerta**

Hiccup se despertó en su cuarto. ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla?

Jadeó sorprendido cuando sus ojos se toparon con los orbes verdes de su amante. ¿Qué hacía él en su cuarto?

Por su parte, Toothless ronroneó feliz y lamió el rostro del castaño, apoyando una de sus patas sin querer sobre el torso del chico, provocando que este soltara un quejido. Ups

—¿Q-qué haces aquí… en mi cuarto?— murmuró, incorporándose.— Ay, dioses. Debes irte de aquí, si papá te ve no sé qué haría contigo, yo…— Se calló al escuchar el sonido metálico de algo tocando el suelo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse. Así que no había sido un sueño después de todo…

Toothless notó el cambio de humor en su jinete y se acercó, permitiéndole usarlo de soporte para poder ponerse de pie y dejando que el castaño se abrazara de él para poder caminar. No es como si le molestara, después de todo.

Hiccup abrió la puerta como pudo, sorprendiéndose al ver a vikingos y dragones conviviendo en paz. Algo tan utópico ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Simplemente era hermoso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?— La voz de su padre le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirarle. Tal vez, con un poco más de tiempo, podría perdonarle el casi haber matado a su pareja. Tal vez, con un poco más de tiempo, lograría perdonarle todos esos años de sufrimiento. A él y a los demás vikingos.

Iba a responder cuando llegó Gobber anunciando que fue él quien le creó la prótesis a su pierna y arregló la de Toothless. Sonrió, definitivamente sólo Gobber pudo haber hecho un trabajo tan bueno para una prótesis.

—Puedo hacerle algunas mejoras.— Bromeó, mirando su pierna. Era lo justo. Él le había quitado parte de su cola a Toothless y Muerte Roja (como decidió llamar al difunto dragón) le quitó uno de sus pies. A pesar de todo, lo único que sentía en ese momento era alegría. Finalmente, 15 años después de haber nacido, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll podría decir que todo en su vida era perfecto. Al menos por el momento.

* * *

 **Paso 8:** **No somos sólo amigos nunca más**

Hiccup miró a Toothless y le abrazó. Brindándole mimos que sólo un ojo experto podría clasificar como seductores.

—¿Que dices, amigo? ¿Damos un paseo?— El dragón gorgoreo en respuesta y le dejó montarse sobre él, luego de que el castaño se despidiera de su padre y el rubio. Sí, finalmente, con el humano sobre su espalda, abrazado a su cuello y con el aire frío de la mañana chocando contra su rostro, Toothless, el Furia Nocturna, Hijo Maldito de la Muerte y el Rayo, podría decir que todo estaba finalmente en orden. Que todo era perfecto, al menos por el momento.

Ahora, finalmente solos, tanto jinete como dragón podrían decir que eran los seres más felices que alguien podría conocer. Por el simple hecho de estar en la compañía del otro y poder surcar los cielos con total libertad.

Sabían que vendrían muchos problemas y que tendrían dificultades, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro para sentirse finalmente completos.

Lo único que necesitaban, era demostrarse su amor por el otro y aprovechar cada segundo que estuvieran juntos. Pues cada momento en compañía del otro, era único y era todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi seguno fanfic de esta pareja, un poco más dulzón y explicito que el anterior.**

 **Debería estar haciendo tarea de matemáticas y, sin embargo, estoy acá publicando fanfics de HTTYD u.u**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden hacérmelo saber con un review, son gratis.**

 **Y no, este no es el fanfic que mencioné que publicaría en Horrible Kids. Este fanfic nació cuando estaba viendo videos de Big Time Rush en youtube, bc la nostalgia, y me topé con esta canción de Kendall y Logan llamada Next Step. Pueden oírla mientras leen el fic, también es gratis, ah.**

 **Atte: Niki230**


End file.
